The invention relates in general to powder-actuated tools and in particular to sound-suppressed stud drivers.
A stud driver may be a means to drive nails or studs into various substrates, for example, masonry or wood. With the nail or stud secured in the substrate, one may attach or support objects on or to the nail or stud. In conventional stud drivers, burning propellant may drive a “hammer” or piston-like device into the stud or nail, which is then driven into the substrate. At the final extension of the stroke or cycle, the propellant may be out-gassed into the environment thereby creating a loud noise. The reason for the out-gassing may be to render the stud driver safe for reloading purposes.
In some environments, it may be desirable to reduce the noise output of the stud driver. For example, a worker may have a need to attach various payloads to surfaces without being detected. The worker may be exposed to danger if any type of sound is generated.
Past attempts to develop a sound-suppressed stud driver resulted in apparatus that were not capable of penetrating the various substrates effectively. If a sound-suppressed stud driver cannot penetrate the needed materials, then it is not effective.